


Apathy

by Mbbnneahh17



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Fluff without Plot, M/M, ME - Freeform, SO, Work, first, idk if this labeled as fluff tbh, is - Freeform, my, pls, this, with, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbbnneahh17/pseuds/Mbbnneahh17
Summary: ap·a·thy/ˈapəTHē/lack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 2





	Apathy

_when will this party end?_ _I never said that I'll attend this stupid gathering. Heck, I don't know what this party is for._ Hyungwon sighed and finished the remaining wine on his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh that's it lmao- jk I accidentally posted it and I can't delete it so eh. I'll update this soon.


End file.
